


Envelop

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Scent [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Piss, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Stiles Is An Enabler, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Stiles wriggles in the bath tub, trying to get as comfortable as possible…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoooo!!! My 200th Fic here. Not bad, not bad. I mean what better to mark the occasion then some enthusiastic consensual watersports between adults :P
> 
> Still the same univ, unspecified timeline.

When Derek had stuttered the request to Stiles with downcast eyes, flushing cheeks and an already disappointed turn to his lips, sure that he will be rejected outright, Stiles was prepared. It was the natural culmination of the things between them. And Stiles is not stupid, he knows Derek, he _knows_. So as Derek stood feeling awkward and gulping down his increasing panic, Stiles took hold of his hand and pulled him to sit beside him on the bed, exhaling his affirmation with a breathy ‘yes’, said slow and heartbeat steady. Derek had looked at him wide-eyed and hopeful, and had kissed Stiles back with wet eyes when Stiles demanded to be kissed to seal the deal.

And now here was Stiles, naked, lying on the cold surface of the porcelain bathtub in Derek’s loft, his hands trying to find position and curved edges to hold on to, head turned to the side to look at Derek. Derek was standing equally naked by the closed toilet and slowly jerking off. He was soft though, so he was basically mashing his cock between his fingers s he looked on at Stiles laid out on the tub with a half fearful and half ecstatic look. In his other hand was a glass of water from which Derek was sipping sip by sip. Stiles put his head back on the headrest, adjusted his body so that his legs were wide open, his bended knees pushing to the size of the tub, leaving a good amount of space between them.

Derek seemed to steel himself, gulped the rest of the water and then stepped inside the tub by Stiles’ legs. Stiles licked his lips and stroked himself at how Derek looked. Stiles was half-hard and enjoying the show completely. Derek looked soft, mouth open as he kept drawing in wet breaths, his eyes wide, his scruff just barely hiding his adorable blush. His chest was heaving and Stiles suddenly smiled wide. Derek was so cute and he loved Derek so much, his own wolf hunk. He wanted to pull Derek to him and kiss him breathless and rub his face into Derek’s throat because that always manages to get Derek whimpering and begging for a hard fucking, gasping out Stiles’ name with each thrust.

“Are you sure Stiles?” Derek asked again, for the last time, making it absolutely sure that Stiles wanted this.

Stiles felt the love for Derek engulf him inside as he said, “Of course babe. Wouldn’t have said yes if I wasn’t sure. C’mon, let go, I am as ready as ever.”

Derek took a deep breath at the answer closing his eyes, opened them with a new determination in his face and then positioned himself facing Stiles, still standing and holding onto his soft cock, pointing it at Stiles’ chest and simply, let go.

A few spurts gushed into a high arc of hot piss that landed on Stiles’ stomach, drenching his middle. It was very hot and the colour was pale as Derek had not wanted his pee to be too acrid for this. Which is why he drank so much water the whole day, peeing nearly just as much. He started storing in only after Stiles came from work and reminded Derek that Stiles will be ready soon. But he had also drunk a lot and the relief he felt at pissing was only heightened by the smile still lingering on Stiles’ face.

Derek stepped closer till his toes were touching Stiles’ inner thighs. He began to wave his still pissing cock in a wave over Stiles covering his pecs, his chest, neck, groin, wetting the pubic hair there, and finally Stiles’ face and open mouth, filling it up till rivulets overflowed from his mouth. Stiles closed his mouth, Derek’s piss falling on his closed eyes face yet and swallowed the mouthful before opening for more.

Derek managed to fill Stiles’ mouth twice before he petered out to a few drops that he had to shake off onto a very pleased and piss smelling Stiles. The aroma that assaulted Derek’s senses as he stood before his horny mate covered in his smell, made him hard within perhaps seconds. Stiles was jerking himself off with one hand and rubbing the piss into his own skin onto his nipples, unknowingly mimicking Derek as he rumbled out his pleasure in a distinct non – human purr.

It was just all very much for Derek, so he just scooped Stiles off the bathtub and positioned him before the sink, facing the mirror, dripping piss droplets to the floor. Then, Derek went to his knees behind Stiles and Stiles had to bite his tongue to hold in his surprised shout as a hot tongue took a long lap at his asshole and perineum. Stiles went up to his curled toes and Derek followed as he pushed his head into the cleft of Stiles’ ass, licking and sucking and sweeping his piss off there. Stiles bowed over the sink and put one of his hand on his ass to pull one cheek to the side to give Derek better access. Derek gave a rumble of appreciation and went to town on Stiles’ hole, leaving it wet and quivering and winking in the air. 

Derek stood up, pulled the drawer out and got the lube which he poured directly onto Stiles’ loose asshole, lining himself immediately and shoving full in one thrust. The scream Stiles stopped last time came out as a roar to rival Derek. Derek kept on shoving Stiles hard, Stiles’ cock slapping the colder rim of the sink and Derek licked and licked at his piss that still sat as drops of yellow hued water on his neck and collarbone. 

Derek came first, with a mighty werewolf roar, teeth and all, making the things by the sink tremble and shake. Stiles just choked on how good everything felt and came with Derek’s nails barely piercing his chest. He pumped out three streaks of cum over the mirror, back bending around an unmoving Derek and slumped on him when he was done coming. Derek, holding Stiles up with his still hard cock up Stiles’ ass and hands round his torso, pushed Stiles’ face towards the mirror after he got his breath back. Stiles opened his mouth and licked off his own cum which Derek proceeded to lick out of his mouth along with the taste of piss. 

Stiles’ upper part was twisted to the side as they kissed when Derek started fucking again, his lust still alive and wild. A bit of pee came out and mixed in with the cum of his first orgasm, and made each of his thrust squelch loud to Stiles’ drugged moans. Derek fucked Stiles till he came again and stayed standing like that for a long time, both smelling so intricately alike that it was impossible to say accurately who smelled like what in reality. Derek could not have been more happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Un beta. If you could be so kind as to tip a few kudos and comments this lil fic's way, author be very much happy. :D


End file.
